


A Helping (Back)hand

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dubious Consent, M/M, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna has lost his helmet, and can't seem to find it anywhere. He reluctantly asks Cronus for help only to wind up seeing spades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping (Back)hand

Your name is Mituna Captor, and you can’t seem to find your helmet. Where the hell could you have left it? This was so incredibly stupid. You were beginning to get incredibly frustrated with yourself. You tried looking for Latula, but you couldn’t seem to find her anywhere. You ran into Porrim once or twice and asked her if she had seen Latula anywhere, but both times you asked she said no. Although she did offer to keep an eye out for your helmet, which made you happy. You liked Porrim. She was always really nice to you. 

You were ready to give up your search, when you spotted Cronus up ahead. You were really hoping you wouldn’t run into him, but you could use all the help you could get. As one could probably guess, you didn’t like Cronus very much. He would always say things that confused you. You couldn’t really tell when he was trying to be mean or nice. He did like to yell at you a lot. But other times he’d do things like put his arm around you, or touch your shoulder. You didn’t like it when he touched you, it made you even more confused than his words did.   
“Hey uhh Cronus! Have you! Have. Have you seen my halmet?” You stutter over your words a little bit, but you manage to get the question out. You’re sure if Latula were here she’d offer you some words of praise. The thought made you smile a little bit.   
It takes some squinting, but you can just about make out his facial expression through your messy bangs. You weren’t sure if he was happy, or about to say something mean, but luckily, you didn’t have to debate about it very long.   
“Can’t say I have, chief.” He says. Your smile instantly fades. He was your last chance at finding your helmet, and he didn’t know where it was. You wanted to sit down on the ground and cry. So that’s exactly what you did.   
You plop on on the ground right there and tears immediately begin to stream down your cheeks.   
“Get off your ass and stop cryin’ like a little wiggler! It’s downright embarrassing.” Cronus scolds, grabbing your arm and pulling you to your feet. You snatch your arm back and cradle it against your chest. It didn’t really hurt when he grabbed your arm, you just didn’t want him to touch you. His words only make you cry more, he was angry with you. You hated when people were angry with you.   
“If I help you find your goddamn helmet will you stop crying?” He was still angry with you. His words sounded angry. But you nod anyway, still wiping tears away with the back of your hand, an occasional hiccup escaping. He grabbed your hand and dragged you off, but you didn’t pull your hand away this time. He said he was going to help you, and you didn’t want to make him more mad than he already was.   
“Listen, I forgive you for actin’ like a wiggler. Just don’t let it happen again, okay?” Cronus finally says. His words still sound a little mad, but considerably less. You look down at your feet. “I’m sorry.” You murmur quietly, tears threatening to spill over again any second. But his hand was nice in your hand. It comforted you a little bit, so you squeeze it tighter. You didn’t want to look at Cronus, but you felt that he had moved closer to you. You look up at him, and he looks a little sad. Did you make him sad? You hoped that you didn’t, because then he’d get mad again.   
Instead of saying anything or yelling at you, he kissed you. What was going on? Why was he kissing you? You pushed him away and screamed, batting your hands around in front of you in case he was still trying to touch you.   
“Don’t TOUCH me! Ahhhh!!! STOP DON’T touch ME!” You scream, still flailing your arms around. You feel two hands firmly grasp your wrists, your first instinct was to flail them around some more, but that only made the grip tighter. “YOU’RE TOUCHING ME AND I DON’T LIKE IT!” You yell, but the grip only gets tighter again.   
“Shut up! Oh my fucking god, you can be so annoyin’ sometimes you know that??” Cronus was mad again. Your lips twist down into a frown, and you cast your gaze back to the ground. “I know. I’m sorry.” He finally lets go of your wrists. As soon as he does, they immediately recoil to your chest. “You know you’re so lucky I’m patient with you Mituna.” You didn’t want to be around Cronus anymore. He was making you mad, and you were pretty sure he wasn’t really trying to help you find your helmet at all.   
“I’m going to go find. My. My hamlet.” You try to sound firm, but it comes out as more of a whimper. You didn’t really care how it sounded though, because you had already turned around and began walking away. “Wait! I know where your helmet is Mituna.” Any anger towards Cronus vanished as you turned around and walked back over to him. He smiled back at you. “It’s right here in my hive, come on.”   
You follow him into his hive, and then to his respiteblock, a winning grin plastered on your face. Maybe Cronus was helping after all? You watch as he walks over to his human recuperacoon and scoops up your helmet. You’re too excited to hold back a triumphant shriek. “My HALMET!” You rush up to Cronus to take it out of his hands.   
Wait a second. Why was your helmet in Cronus’s respiteblock? You don’t remember being in here at all recently. Or at all. “Why did YOU HAVE my helmet?!” A strong scent hits your nose, and your face twists in disgust. You look down and see the inside of your helmet is stained with purple, still partially wet. You may have a hard time understanding things sometimes, but you knew when someone used your helmet to pail. “You… you used my helmemt as a bucket…?” You were holding your helmet very tightly now. You couldn’t believe that he had done this. You didn’t want to look up at him, because you knew he’d be smiling, and that would make you even more mad.   
You look down at the floor and see more purple stains, on the human recuperacoon too. The scent was filling your nose, and you weren’t sure how you were feeling. You felt your bulges beginning to unsheathe, and buckled your knees in response. Cronus was laughing.   
“Sorry there chief.” Why was he apologizing? He wasn’t sorry, he was still laughing. You growled a little bit, before swinging your arm out, hitting Cronus across the face with your helmet. He made an “oof” noise and fell to the ground, a hand clutching his cheek. You stood in an offensive stance, ready to hit him with your helmet again if you needed to. Your bulges were beginning to wriggle and squeeze around each other, causing you to buckle your knees once again. Cronus was laughing again. “What’s wrong Mituna? Having some trouble over there?” He started getting up, so you threw your helmet at him, your hand shooting down to grab your bulges. You squeezed, willing them to sheath themselves again, but the reaction was quite the opposite.   
A small moan passed through your lips, and you felt your face beginning to heat up. This was embarrassing, and you were starting to get frustrated. Why were your bulges out? This only happened around Latula, you were confused about the situation, but your body was making you excited. You wanted to cry again. You started to whimper as your bulges continued to wriggle around. Cronus had come up to you, but you didn’t have the will to push him away. “Go. Go AWAY. I don’t want you. I don’t. I don’t want you to be NEAR ME.” He didn’t listen to you though. Instead, he took your hand in his and began to shush you.   
You look up at him and his face is more calm than before. You were still mad at him, but you didn’t pull your hand away from his. “I don’t LIKE YOU. You. YOU. You’re CONFUSING MY BULGES.” Unfortunately, this only makes him laugh. You blush and look down again, just in time to see Cronus’s free hand reaching down to replace yours. You were going to object, but any words of protest quickly diminished when his hand started massaging your arousal. Small noises begin to come from your mouth and bubble at the back of your throat. Whatever he was doing felt really good, and you didn’t want him to stop.   
Your suit started feeling really hot, and you wanted to get out of it. You could never get yourself out of this damn thing, Latula would always help you. You were scared to ask Cronus. What he was doing felt good and you were upset that if you asked him he might stop. But your suit was getting too hot, and you were willing to take the risk. “Cronus. Can you. Uhh. He. Help me out of my suit?” It was a bit hard to speak, but you managed to get the words out. Surprisingly, he didn’t laugh at you. You let out a whimper when he removed his hand from touching you, but he only shushes you again.   
Cronus’s hand reaches behind you, and tugs the zipper to your suit down. You wriggle your arms out of it, and shudder as the cold air hits your upper body. You wanted to take it off all the way, but you had a habit of not wearing anything underneath your suit. But before you could make a decision about whether to keep it on or not, Cronus was removing it. You stepped out of it, but you were tempted to cover yourself. You felt so exposed just standing in front of him like this, and it was making you a little anxious. You didn’t want to be anxious though, what if you made Cronus mad? You just wanted him to touch you more, you had asked him to help you out of your suit anyway. You look over at the human recuperacoon and decide to walk over to it.   
You were happy when Cronus followed you, you assumed that meant he wasn’t mad at you. He directs you to lay down, and you oblige. You watch as he removes his shirt, and then his pants. You were beginning to feel confused again. Your stomach felt funny, but not bad. And your bulges were searching to be touched again. You cautiously reached down and grabbed one of them. Both almost instantly coiled around your hand, seeking to be pleasured. You slowly began to stroke them as you watched Cronus undress. Cronus seemed to be pleased watching you, so you kept doing it. But it didn’t feel as good as when he was touching you. When he finally removes his boxers, he crawls onto the bed with you.   
You automatically arch your back, seeking his touch. Cronus smirks and allows his fingers to linger for a little bit, before running them up and down your chest. He was making your body excited again, but you were still frustrated that he wasn’t touching you like before. This feeling was foreign to you, and you were starting to get a little overwhelmed. You felt fresh tears beginning to prick your eyes as you bucked your hips up, keening weakly. Cronus tutted softly, crawling on top of you. He removed your hand from your bulges, and licked the genetic material that had coated it. You tried to complain through quiet sobs, demanding he touch you again, but before you could make your request vocal, you felt something tangle with your bulges. You look down and see his bulge tangled with both of yours, both of which were already eagerly coiling around it and squeezing.   
You tilted your head back and moaned, grabbing Cronus’s arms for support. You decided you liked this better, but you wanted more. You wanted him to touch more places. You dig your nails into his flesh, hoping it gets your message across. Cronus started moaning too, and hearing it made your stomach feel funny again, but you wanted him to do more of it.   
One of your hands reaches up further to his horn, and you look up at him. “Do that… again.” You stutter out. Cronus was breathing heavy, but he managed a small chuckle. “Keep that up and you’ll get it.” Determine to get him to moan again, you give his horn a tug. You watch as his head tilts back before he lets out another moan, his bulge coiling tighter with yours. He looks back down at you, pressing his forehead against yours. “That what you wanted?” His voice was soft, almost like a purr. You nodded and kept your eyes locked on his, completely mesmerized by all these new feelings and sensations he was causing.   
Cautiously, Cronus dipped his head down further, experimentally pressing his lips against yours. And you let him. It felt better than it did earlier. When he tried to pull away, you tugged his horn, bringing him back down to kiss you again. This kiss was sloppy, his tongue kept dipping into your mouth, so you started doing to same to him. Your bulges, along with your nook, began to ache. You needed more, and you were anxious for Cronus to take the lead. You began keening into the kiss, bucking your hips up against his and spreading your legs apart.   
Cronus pulled away from the kiss and looked down at you curiously. “You want me to fill you, hm?” His words were making you squirm, but you nodded. Cronus sat up, and spread your legs further apart. His bulge untangled itself with yours, which you began to protest against. Cronus told you to be patient, and squeezed your bulges with his hand, causing you to yelp in both pain and pleasure. Slowly, Cronus slipped his bulge into your nook. Your grip on his arms tightened as he entered you. You never had anything inside your nook before, and it was an unusual feeling, but it didn’t stop there. Cronus began rocking his hips back and forth, sliding his bulge in and out of your nook.   
After about a minute, pleasure began to hit you in waves. You couldn’t control the noises that were escaping. You felt tears begin to stream down your cheeks. You weren’t upset, but there was a lot going on that you couldn’t process. You felt Cronus letting out hot and breathy moans against your neck, and it seemed to only enhance the pleasure you were experiencing.   
That feeling in your stomach was getting bigger, and you wanted to scream. It made Cronus mad whenever you screamed, so you bit down on your lip to keep it from escaping. You felt Cronus smile against your neck. You watched as one of his hands moved down your chest to grab your bulges, and began to pump them in his hand. That scream that you were trying to hold back escaped, but Cronus didn’t seem mad, but he began to rock his hips more rapidly, cursing silently. “Shit, I’m so close.” He moaned. You didn’t know what this meant, but when he buried his head into your neck, you didn’t hesitate to tangle a hand in his hair.   
Not even a few seconds later, an intense feeling spread through your whole body. You tugged hard on Cronus’s hair and moaned loudly as your genetic material covered his stomach and hand. Cronus stopped thrusting his hips, and let go of your sensitive bulges, allowing them to sheath themselves. You felt your nook begin to drip, and looked at Cronus, who looked up to return your gaze.   
“I’m. I! I’m sorry Cronus.” You felt like you had done something wrong. Cronus wordlessly shushed you, and pulled his own bulge out of your nook.   
You weren’t particularly fond of Cronus Ampora. But you suppose you could just lay here with him a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
